


Shirou's not so hidden secret

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [19]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Sex Toys, slight restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out with his friends for lunch, they both see the markings on Shirou's wrists and really want to know what happened and how he got them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirou's not so hidden secret

It had all started when he had met up with Norio and Teruhiko. He was running late and, even though he notified them, he still felt bad. The feeling of disappointment seemed to fade away when they waved off his apologies, stating that they had just got there. Shirou smiled to himself. The two before him looked so happy, practically glowing with happiness.

He shrugged off his jacket, placing it on the back of his chair as he sat down. With his head down, he didn’t see the look that Norio shot him before whispering furiously to Teruhiko. Both of them eying Shirou’s bare wrists, their whispers dying down as they both came to the same conclusion. They both waited until he had gotten settled and placed his order with the waitress. As soon as she left, they pounced on the unsuspecting victim.

Eyes wide, Shirou quickly glanced down at his wrists once they where done talking. Indeed, the markings from the previous night showed on his wrists. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the heavy weight slowly told his tale of pleasure:

A slight shiver, then a shudder as the toy was pushed further into his body. His lover above him chuckled at the expression that he made. Deft fingers teased a bare nibble, playing with the flesh until it hardened, then playing with it further; pinching and twisting, causing him to cry out silently. His back arched, stretching at the restraints as far as they would let him as he tried to escape the torture that was placed upon him. He licked his dry lips as he tried to form his tormentors name.

A finger shushed him, preventing him from crying out the name of the one he loved. He looked into blue eyes, silently begging for release, to be filled not with a toy, but the hard, hot flesh that belonged to his lover. A look that Yonekuni shot him gave Shirou his answer.

“You had your fun last time, its my turn now”

A look of hunger filled the blond’s eyes as he twisted the toy to a higher setting, pushing it further into Shirou’s body then sat back, watching his lover attempt to escape the pleasure that the blond had started. The sounds of the chains of the handcuffs clinked against the headboard as Shirou pulled, groaning when the toy pushed against his spot, sending pleasure racing up his spine.

Yonekuni’s eyes traveled up and down his lover’s body, taking in the spots where he licked and sucked, bit and marked Shirou as his own. Bite marks littered across Shirou’s shoulders and chest. Further down, where his lover’s body swallowed the toy he had inserted. Last time, the sight of Shirou using the toy on himself made his hackles rise, jealousy and anger rose. But this time, with him teasing and taunting his lover with the flesh like toy.

Knelt off to Shirou’s side, Yonekuni reached up to tweak one of Shirou’s nipples, watching as the heavyweight bit his lips, stifling a groan at the teasing touch. He watched as Shirou opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it as his body shivered. He looked down at his immobile lover, hands clenching and releasing as the pleasure. The sounds of the clinking chains of the handcuffs that held his hands in place seemed to echo above the sounds of Shirou’s rough breathing.

“Yonekuni, more,” Shirou begged the blond for more stimulation down below, any kind of touch to his aching erection, which throbbed with the cock ring that Yonekuni had slipped on him before teasing the wolf into excitement.

“Why do you want more, hmm?” Yonekuni asked, getting back at Shirou for what he did to him the night before. “Weren’t you the one who did the same to me, just last night? Tied me up and had your way? Teased me by using a toy on you while not letting me even touch you?” He asked, sweeping his hand up and down Shirou’s body, paying special attention to the hard flesh that jutted out, jumping at the teasing touches Yonekuni gave.

He slipped his hand down, grasping the toy that was lodged into Shirou’s body, turning the setting up even higher. The sound muffled by Shirou’s body, he watched his lover jerked upwards, as if trying to escape the torture of pleasure. Dragging the toy slowly out only to push it back in, repeating the actions several times and each time, getting a little rougher. He got up off the bed and reached for a camera and turned it on. Standing at the base of the bed, he looked through the view finder and took several pictures of his lover caught in the passion he gave him. Kneeling on the bed, spreading Shirou’s legs enough for him to kneel comfortably. A few more pictures before tossing the camera off to the side. He caught Shirou’s eye, leaning down to flick at nipples with the tip of his tongue, enjoying the squirming even more.

His hand began to move the toy even more before pulling it out and lubing himself up, working himself with one hand and slipping the other hand down, working his fingers inside of Shirou’s body, feeling the muscles close in immediately after pulling the toy out. Guiding himself, he slipped the tip in and groaned, biting his lower lip as Shirou’s tight body enclosed around him. He gave several shallow thrusts, pushing himself just a little deeper, teasing both himself and his chained up lover. Getting his knees under Shirou’s hips, he lifted his lover up at an angle and slid himself deeper into the wolf, only stopping when he rested fully against Shirou. Pulling back, pushing right back in. Slowly rocking in motion that seemed perfect for the two.

Rubbing Shirou’s swollen cock, enjoying the pleasured look that his wolf wore and the sounds of begging was music to his ears. Taking pity on his lover, he unlaced the cock ring, removing the tormented device. Moving his hand along the flushed flesh, Yonekuni braced his hands on each side of Shirou’s chest, pushing his hips up further, forcing himself even deeper.

“Can you feel me this deep? A toy like that can’t please you the way I can,” the blond taunted as he pulled back, leaving just the tip in. Soon, the tempo of his hips changed into a rough rhythm as his hand kept in time with his hips, hoping to bring his lover over the edge first. Licking at the trailing sweat down Shirou’s neck, Yonekuni bit down, triggering Shirou to come, staining Yonekuni’s hand with his his seed. Releasing Shirou”s flesh, Yonekuni licked at the bite mark, whispering and taunting his lover, shuddering as he came. His thrusts slowed and weakening, still trying to push his seed further into Shirou.

As their breathing slowed and their bodies cooled, Yonekuni slipped from Shirou’s heat. He reached for the key off to the side on the nightstand, unlocking and removing the handcuffs, Yonekuni kissed Shirou’s sore, slightly raw wrists. Licking at Shirou’s lips, pushing his tongue in as his lover accepted the sweet kiss.

Arms sore, the dark haired male wrapped his arms around Yonekuni’s neck and kissed his blond lover passionately before pulling away. Mentioning the shower as the blond got up, pulling Shirou to his feet, catching him as his legs wobbled, then caught his balance.

As they both walked into the bathroom, Yonekuni mentioned to Shirou that his idea was so fucking hot that they’d have to do it again. Shirou chuckled and agreed. With his back to Yonekuni, he didn’t see Yonekuni’s eyes narrow at his ass as his seed started to leak out. Or see him lick his dry lips.

As Shirou stepped into the shower, Yonekuni followed. The night wasn’t over just set.


End file.
